Discovery and Deception
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: Jasmine is a Midgardian, found it Jotenheim by Asgardian guards in a miraculous feat of survival. She can't remember most of her old life, and is recuperating in the very castle Loki and Thor call home. Her appearance could cause interference in Loki's plans. Takes place during the first Thor, and sort of follows the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine

The cold seemed a part of me now, chilling my bones in its merciless fashion. The pain had taken leave to numbness. Whether which was worse, feeling pain or nothing at all, was still undecided. Snow fell lightly now, a generous change from the constant downpour that had befallen me for so long. Time was undefined at this point, giving leave to only thought and cold. I sat hunched in an abandoned structure, its wall constructed purely of ice. The ground was coated in a thick layer of snow, providing an uncomfortable cushion. Thought gave away to instinct as I attempted to stay alive.

-X-

Odin Allfather's throne room was alight with motion. Guards streamed endlessly throughout its golden walls, moving in small packs like bilgesnipe.

"Mother, what event deserves such fuss?" a jovial smile alighted Thor's face as he called across the chamber.

"Do not take today so lightly," Frigga walked towards her sons, "A discovery has been made, and whether it is deserving of celebration remains uncertain."

"What sort of discovery?" Loki stepped forward, curiosity gleaming, poorly hidden.

"A girl, a mortal girl, was found in Joutunheim," Frigga glanced at a guest chamber. Loki's gaze followed, but Thor continued to look onto his mother, "We are without explanation of how, but she survived three days and three nights before rescue found her."

"Unusual, yes, but how does this affect us?" Thor crinkled his brow, a small smile still lit.

"She will stay with us," Frigga looked dauntingly up at her son for his ignorance, "At least until recovery. There are mysteries unanswered."

"I'm sorry," Loki stepped forward and chuckled, "I thought I heard you say we were housing a Midgardian."

"That is exactly what I said," Frigga snapped.

His eyes narrowed, "You see fit, that a mere _mortal _resides within-"

"Exactly," she interrupted, "I am glad we are understood," she walked off, following a platoon of guards into the very chamber she glanced upon before.

"We will be having a guest," Thor's smile deepened once again, "I wonder the age of this Maiden. She could provide pleasant company."

"You suggest this occurrence brings _glad_ tidings," Loki turned to his brother incredulously, "Housing a Midgardian," he sneered, "Disgraceful!"

"Loki!" Thor returned his brother's look with one of equal disbelief, "Of all people, for you to judge on such petty things-"

Loki pushed past, exiting the chamber. He fumed indignantly at his brother's incompetence. Usually on quite good terms with his brother, this was different demeanor than their usual gruff playfulness.

"Midgard," Loki huffed to himself, "Next we'll be housing Frost Giants!"

-X-

I stepped delicately from my chamber, a midnight gown hung from one shoulder that I was positive wasn't there before. Taking another step I surveyed my surroundings. Golden arches decorated the ceiling, matching pillars standing tall on all sides.

The doors across from mine were flung open, revealing a young man. He was buried in a thick book, not taking notice of me, which allowed me to study him. Blue eyes skimmed the ancient parchment, raven locks secured behind his ears. His robes were garnished in golden bands and silver studs, green and black fabric running underneath. His long fingers danced across the pages.

His head snapped up quite suddenly, head whipping in my direction. Cold blue eyes met mine and disgust flickered across his face. I stepped back and clutched the doorway, unaware of why I deserved such revulsion. He looked as if he were to say something, but immediately decided against it. Falling back into his book he strode off, long legs carrying him away quickly.

Waiting seconds after his leave, I ventured out once more. Timidly I made my way across the foyer. A second door opened, this time across the great hall. A blonde giant emerged, fully clothed in silver, navy, and blood red. His gaze flicked to mine and he smiled spectacularly, opposite to the other man. He ran up to me, beaming down, "My Lady, you have awoken! A feast shall be put to order at once!"

I looked up, still blatantly shocked.

"Do you have a name?" he offered, smile never wavering.

"I- I-," searching my memory I couldn't find anything to acquiesce his request.

"Never worry, I shall simply ask mother," he turned, taking his leave, "Good day, my lady. I shall see you tonight if not sooner."

I simply nodded, far too dazed for words. After he disappeared from vision, I returned to the chamber I had found myself in, knowing naught of where else to go. Time passed and a woman entered my chamber. Auburn curls braided intricately across her head she swept within, taking seat on my bedside.

"It brings me joy to see you've awaken," she smiled kindly, "What is your name?"

This question again brought me to a sudden halt. I knew not of anything of that fashion, and it confused me greatly.

"We thought you might forget some things," her voice was soft, "Will you pick or shall I?"

Confused again I tilted my head slightly.

"I shall," she nodded, thinking a second before deciding, "Jasmine. Does it fare well with thee?" she mirrored my posture.

Realizing the implication I again nodded, and her smile broke open into a grin, "It is settled then. From where do you hail?"

"I hail from Vanaheim, sister to the Asgardians and Trolls," this I remembered, the information accessible quite easily.

"Yet you are Midgardian," the tilt of her head deepened, "Do you know where you are?"

I began to shake my head, but found words instead, "No. I mean no disrespect…"

"Of course not!" she had an easy smile, like the blonde man, "I am Lady Frigga, wife of Odin Allfather, queen to Asgard."

I immediately rose, falling into a curtsey, "My lady! I did not recognize-"

She waved for me to sit, "None of that. I am but another Lady of the Court, and you will treat me as one."

I nodded, once again at a loss. She rose to exit, "I will see you once again this evening. There is to be a feast in your honor."

As soon as she left, I surveyed my bed chamber. The walls were the traditional Asgardian gold, as was my bed. Inside a closet lay a multitude of dresses, from day clothe to finery, all fit to my size. Where was this strange realm in which I'd found myself?

-X-

Inside the frontal parlor lounged Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three. Loki entered the chamber, a book under arm. He still seemed strangely put off.

"Brother, this is a joyous occasion," Thor stood, "Rejoice with us!"

"She is but a child!" Loki turned to him, "Not a day over thirteen Midgardian years! She is no fit adventuring companion, has no affinity for magic, nor holds the intelligence of good company!"

"And how could you possibly know this?" Lady Sif stood angrily.

"She is Midgardian!" he gestured as if it was quite obvious, "And a child!" he was usually far quieter and his boldness stirred the others to anger.

"If you wishn't to make her company," Hogun stood now, brow furrowed in anger, "Then her honorary feast should seem equally unworthy. Why bother attending?"

"Maybe I won't," he muttered, striding off.

"He certainly grows on you," Volstagg quipped.

"As do warts," Lady Sif straightened angrily.

-X-

I selected a gown from my closet, black as night and adorned with sparkling stars. Sleeves flowed from silver shoulder pads in similar design.

A knock sounded and I whirled from the mirror, hurriedly answering the door. A young man with quite the impressive facial hair bowed deeply.

"I am Fandral, My Lady," he took my hand, "And your escort. Shall we be off?"

I accepted, allowing him to lead me. We trotted through the great golden halls, silently for a long while.

"Lady Jasmine," he suddenly spoke, "Am I correct?"

Realizing he was referring to my name, I nodded, remembering the title I was given.

"As I said, I am Fandral, of the Warriors Three," he smiled down.

"I have heard tale of your exploits, quite impressive," I smiled and he beamed with recognition, "The battle of Iving? Legendary!"

"Ai, that twas I," he grinned, "We seem to have arrived."

Throwing open the humongous doors, my feast awaited.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping inside tentatively, I swirled about. Courtiers mingled everywhere, intimidating me with their standing. The mingled voices hushed at my entrance, and all heads turned to me.

Squirming under their stares, I was saved by Fandral when his companions beckoned. Taking my elbow lightly, he led me to the remaining two of the Warriors Three.

"Fandral!" a warrior I recognized as Hogun exclaimed, "Lady Jasmine," He bowed courteously. Living in the palace seemed to have given me royal standings, though I knew not whether I had them in life before.

"Hogun," I nodded. The act of being recognized brought a grin to his lips.

"My reputation precedes me," his eyes crinkled.

"She has heard of you," a voluminous man clad in shining armor laughed, "I fear it is too late."

"And you must be Volstagg," I bowed respectively, before turning to the three of them, "Stories of your adventures stretch throughout the nine realms."

Volstagg's cheeks grew rosy, barely visible through his long tangled beard.

"One day you might join us," a vision of a woman walked in, long brunette locks flying free. A cranberry gown hugged her figure before puffing out glamorously.

"It would be my honor," I smiled, "And you must be-"

"Lady Sif," she nodded her confirmation, "And that would make you Lady Jasmine, center of tonight's festivities."

"It would seem so, but everything has happened so quickly. I open my eyes what seems like mere seconds ago, and now this!" I gestured broadly, "Why I am deserving of such kindness lies beyond me."

"Try not to take it personally," Fandral chuckled.

I turned as another party came with greeting. The blonde giant strode forward, physically dragging someone behind him. As they came to a halt, the man who succumbed to the dragging shot a look so poisonous I nearly flinched, but the giant took no notice.

"Lady Jasmine!" he boomed, "An introduction is necessary!"

I couldn't help grinning at his unbridled elation, forgetting his companion entirely.

"I am prince Thor of Asgard," he gestured to the other man, "And my brother, Loki."

To my shock it was the man from before, the one who seemed to despise me so. Instead of returning courtesy with a proper introduction, he only spared a nod, refusing to even show false kindness.

Instead of lingering as his brother did, he left immediately. Thor cast a single look before returning to me, "I hope to see you about the castle. I'm sure our paths will cross many times."

I nodded, "How long I'm staying, or where I would go, I know not."

"Would a beverage interest you?" he offered politely.

"Thank you," I accepted, "But water will do, I am a bit young for the wine and ale provided."

"Of course. And of what age are you?"

"I have lived thirteen years, and you?" I inquired.

"I will turn one thousand two hundred thirty-seven on my next name day," he announced proudly, "But by Midgardian standards? I believe about twenty four."

I nodded in understanding. Time flowed quite differently among the nine realms, making fr easy confusion. He left, but returned quickly with a goblet of water. I rose it to my lips, but dropped it almost as quickly. It shattered on the ground, drawing silence from the courtiers. Their eyes once again found me.

"What is wrong?" Thor's brow furrowed.

"There- there was a snake," my eyes were still trained on the shattered glass, "A Jörmungandr!" they were deadly poisonous.

Thor's confused gaze landed on the wreckage, but saw no snake. Realization flickered across his features, followed by unhappiness, "I shall get you another," he frowned, but went in a very different direction then where water would reside. As if he had given them permission, the courtiers went back to their activities.

My eyes followed Thor as he walked into the shadows. He had an animated conversation with someone, but shadows covered him, disallowing me to see who it was. As Thor stormed away, this time towards the beverages, the man was revealed. Loki. He intimidated me far too much for a confrontation, but I knew the Jörmungandr was purely him. I glared across the room, and suddenly he turned to me. It seemed impossible he could notice my looking, but his eyes locked with mine, and he had the gall to _smirk _at me! I began to step towards him, yet decided against it. Instead I threw him a final venomous look before turning and rejoining the Warriors Three.

-X-

He laughed softly to himself, earning the very reaction he had hoped for. He watched her attempt to prove she was unaffected, talking with the Warriors Three about nothing in particular. Mortals were so unbelievably _fragile_, it was almost to a point of humor.

Thor had reconciled him fiercely, immediately recognizing Loki's handiwork, but his words had been paid no heed.

Suddenly coming to a realization, Loki realized his strategy was flawed. The child could not be provoked to leave, as he had done with many other royal "guests", she had nowhere to go. He would learn to tolerate her presence, he decided, by actively avoiding her. Children were an annoyance at best and at worst an interference. But, a wicked smile crossed his face, a bit of mischief seemed necessary. If only to show her her place, so be it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine

Months I had spent within these castle walls, doing nothing but fret idly over when I shall be allowed to leave. While Loki exercises a moderate tolerance for me, those warriors so amiable seem to have forgotten my existence all together. I was but their newest toy, and they have moved on to the next.

I ate with the royal family, slept in their chambers and walked their halls, yet somehow I still seemed invisible. It was terribly infuriating. Small instances of excitement blossomed once every few weeks, as the event coming this evening. Thor Odinson would be given the throne, the current Allfather gracefully stepping down. I now knew my way around the castle, its long halls becoming an empty sort of home. I stood before the throne in my day wear, not bothering to don something formal. To my right Lady Sif stood, the grin breaking over her face for her friend's accomplishment touching either of her ears. On the throne's alternative side Lady Frigga was also smiling, though more contained.

Odin sat atop his throne, clad in full ceremonial armor. He held his spear Gungnir before him. Any trace of weakness that I had perceived over the past few weeks was gone now. He exuded all the power and majesty of a Ruler of Asgard. Frigga joined him at his side. He looks around the hall, cast a glance over to the Warriors Three. Thor was, as usual, extremely tardy. Odin looked to Loki, who in return shrugged. Odin certainly wasn't pleased. A murmur spread through the crowd.

"Where is she?" Volstagg murmured to Loki.

"I know not, he said he'd be along," Loki shot back, clearly annoyed.

Lady Sif glanced towards the conversation, clearly she had been eavesdropping. She frowned slightly at them.

"What?" Volstagg noticed her expression.

"He means to make an entrance."

"Well," Fandral interjected, "If he doesn't show up soon, he shouldn't bother. Odin looks like he's ready to feed him to his ravens."

"Father will forgive," Loki's face was carefully neutral, "He always does."

Suddenly Mjolner roared through the hall. Thor strode cockily up behind it, catching it behind his back. The crowd of onlookers cheer, their voices beating mercilessly against my eardrums. Thor kneeled before his parents, grinning broadly. The crowd grew silent as the Allfather begins to speak.

"Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon - that duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born," he looked proudly upon his son, "So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal - as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King. Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King," A chill invaded the air, and soon I realized I was not alone in feeling it. All attendees began to shiver and rub their limbs for warmth in the increasingly cold air of the hall.

"Thor Odinson, to you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

"I swear!" Thor roared.

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you—" he hesitated, eyes falling behind Thor. Ice creeped along the surface of the banners that adorned the halls. They cracked eerily, forcing he rest of the hall to look up.

"Frost giants…" Odin muttered.

Sounds of battle echoed loudly from the palace depths. Lady Sif and the warriors three reached for their weapons, while Thor raced towards the vaults, paying no heed to prior warning.

I began to follow, but a guard placed his hand on my shoulder.

"My Lady," his grip didn't lessen, "You will accompany me back to your chamber."

Sighing in frustration I obliged, allowing myself to my towed to my room. I sat upon my bed, frustrated at being pulled from excitement so easily. As his footsteps faded I tried the door, but it had been locked. I twiddled my thumbs for half an hour, staring at the walls. The air was chilled, but I was too irritated to hide beneath covers. Eventually I heard the door click. I rushed to it, thrilled at my freedom returned. The opener had disappeared, and I traveled once again to the parlor. Within Loki, Lady Sif, and the Warrior Three's moods seemed considerably dulled. They were angry even.

"How did the guards even know?" Volstagg through his hands up.

"_I_ told them," Loki looked up sharply.

"_What_?" Fandral exclaimed.

"I told him to go after Odin after we left. He should be flogged for taking so long."

"You told the guard?" Volstagg was shocked.

"I saved our lives!" Loki growled, "And Thor's. I had no idea Father would _banish_ him for what he did!"

Thor was banished? My brow furrowed with confusion.

"Loki," Sif turned on him, "You're the only one who can help Thor now. You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind!"

"And if I do, then what?" Loki spat, "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?" he spat each word accusingly. The others stared at him, shocked. Keeping in the doorway, I remained unnoticed as usual.

He turned on his heel, exiting the room. His expression morphed into one of shock as he passed me, perceiving my presence for the first time. He immediately shifted it back to subdued anger and brushed by.

"He may speak for the good of Asgard," Sif cast an angry glance at where Loki once stood, "But he has _always_ been jealous of Thor."


End file.
